housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Lucky Thirteen
Lucky Thirteen is a fifth season episode of House which is scheduled to air on October 21, 2008. Thirteen's personal life undergoes increased scrutiny from her colleagues when she brings in a patient with whom she has had a recent one-night with. Thirteen has a one night stand with a woman who she met in a bar, but all of a sudden the woman starts to have a seizure and Thirteen is forced to bring her to the hospital. In this episode, House and the team will delve into Thirteen's personal life. Recap Thirteen hooks up with a woman for a one-night stand. Afterwards, the woman suffers a seizure. Thirteen accompanies her to the PPH ER. Cameron asks Thirteen what the patient's name is, but she doesn't even know. Cameron presents the case to House. Spencer is 26 and suffered a tonic clonic seizure. She has a history of fatigue, and two years ago had a retinal vein occlusion. House ignores Cameron and goes to Wilson's office, finding Wilson lying on the floor after falling over from his chair. House pulled a practical joke by removing one of the wheels. Wilson says he late because was resigning from his new job. House gives him a donut as a welcome back gift. House returns to Cameron and she picks up where she left off on the patient. She suggests that the seizure could be the result of dehydration or something neurological. House thinks it is the traces of ecstasy found in her system. Cameron mentions that Thirteen said the patient took the drugs about five hours before the seizure. House becomes intrigued at the thought of the two women together at 3 a.m. As Foreman and the team go through the case file, Thirteen laments that her private life is on display, but also thinks it is just dehydration from drugs. Foreman asks if Thirteen was also taking drugs. She refuses to answer. Taub reports that the patient had eye hemorrhaging two years ago. Kutner thinks that blood clots could explain everything, but Thirteen dismisses Spencer as a hypochondriac. House orders a bone marrow biopsy. As Thirteen prepares to draw bone marrow from Spencer, House watches their awkward interaction with amusement. The patient reacts in stiffening in pain as Thirteen pushes the biopsy needle into her hip. Spencer has been told about House. He chats with Spencer about her sexual experience with Thirteen. Spencer rates Thirteen a seven. House asks Lucas to investigate Wilson because he ate the donut. Wilson claimed he had a morning meeting at Mickey's Diner. There is no way had he come to work wanting more carbohydrates. House thinks Wilson lied about being at the diner, and he needs to know why. Lucas thinks House is just worried. Thirteen angrily tells Spencer that she found the letters she wrote trying to get House to take on her case. She accuses Spencer of sleeping with her to get to House, and Spencer admits she followed Thirteen to a bar to ask for help. Thirteen notes the biopsy results were negative and wants to discharge her. Suddenly, Spencer clutches her chest and the cardiac monitor beeps. Thirteen asks a nurse to get the defibrillator paddles and has to admit the symptoms are real. House gathers the team. He thinks drugs would explain everything because they can mess up the electrical pathways in the heart and cause blood clots. Thirteen realizes House will want to search her apartment. The patient's father had bypass surgery, which makes her a candidate for atherosclerosis. He orders an ultrasound. At Thirteen's house, Foreman tries to open the front door with a lock pick. Hovering over him, House takes out a key and unlocks it - Lucas stole it from Thirteen. Foreman grabs the purse sitting on the coffee table, but can't find anything. House pulls an asthma inhaler from the night table. Back at the hospital, they show the team a spider found in Thirteen's apartment. Its venom can cause seizures and heart problems. House realizes that the inhaler shows that Thirteen had asthma as a child. Thirteen is the one ordered to check Spencer's body for spider bites. Thirteen admits she doesn't like relationships. Spencer wants more practice. Suddenly, Thirteen realizes that Spencer's hip is numb. Thirteen shows House the lab results, which confirm low potassium. This explains the hip numbness, heart problem and a symptom of a kidney problem. Thirteen diagnoses Renal Tubular Acidosis. If kidneys don't filter acid out of the blood then the excess acid drives down potassium and causes kidney calcification. If so, then House says all she needs is sodium bicarbonate for the acid and surgery to remove the calcifications. He tells Thirteen to CT Scan her kidneys. From their parked car, House and Lucas spy on Wilson playing a video game in his house. Then they spot a sexy woman heading up the stairs. She's dressed in a very short skirt, very high heels and very low top. Surprising House, she winds up in Wilson's apartment. Taub assists as Chase guides a small tube through a small incision in the patient's abdomen. The CT showed a calcification near the superior pyramid of the left kidney. Foreman approaches Thirteen as she observes the surgery. He hands her the results of the Huntington's test he kept House from finding in her apartment. He realizes she will be symptomatic in a relatively short time and believes her behavior is getting destructive. She says she's merely trying to live life to the fullest. Chase finishes removing the tube from Spencer's abdomen. As Taub prepares to suture, Spencer stops breathing. Later, Taub updates the team. Thirteen is conspicuously absent, much to House's irritation. Taub explains that the breathing problems started after they fixed her kidney problem so the RTA isn't the underlying cause. House says that the only way to find out if her airway failed is to make it happen again. He orders a methacholine challenge for the patient. Thirteen lies on an exam table. She looks exhausted and disheveled, giving herself a bag of fluids to combat her hangover. Thirteen bolts up as best she can, yanks the IV out of her arm, but can't do much more before the door swings open. It's Cuddy. Foreman tells House he knows that he had him investigated, and that he couldn't find anything. House notes that Foreman has not done anything stupid, spontaneous, or even vaguely interesting since age seventeen. House enters Cuddy's office to find a tired and rundown Thirteen. Cuddy wants her to take a drug test. Thirteen resists and House denies permission to Cuddy and orders Thirteen to follow him out of Cuddy's office. Once they're outside in the main area, House lets Thirteen know that Spencer's surgery was not routine because she had stopped breathing. Thirteen missed a differential, and House fires her. He only wanted to save her the humiliation of a drug test. Wilson is at his desk watching House walk across the room without saying anything. After some prodding, he confides to House that he is dating an ex-prostitute. House tries to mask his distain. Thirteen studies Spencer's chest x-rays. Foreman apologizes to her about her getting fired, saying they ruled out hypertension. Spencer is now on a treadmill running a methacholine challenge. Foreman think Thirteen has been acting like an idiot. Thirteen realizes that lung cysts wouldn't show up on an x-ray. The treadmill test won't close her airway , but will instead make her lungs explode from a broken cyst. Thirteen rushes in to find Spencer on the floor. She stabs a syringe into the patient, and air escapes from Spencer's chest, allowing her lung to expand. Kutner, Taub, Foreman and Thirteen report the cysts to House. Thirteen thinks it is amyloidosis. House tells them to biopsy the cysts. The team encourages House to bring Thirteen back. House insists to Thirteen she is still unwelcome. Lucas and House sit on a bench mulling over Wilson's ex-prostitute and what to do about it. Taub approaches, carrying results from the lung biopsy. House then goes to Thirteen with the results, asking her why she doesn't like men. He figures she likes the challenge of seducing pretty women. He tells her to tell the patient she has only ten years to live. Thirteen agrees to do it even though she won't get her job back, just so the patient wont' have to deal with House. Thirteen explains the diagnosis to Spencer. She has a disease called LAM. Surgery can remove the cysts, but the cysts replace healthy lung tissue until the lungs stop working. Spencer drops her head, stunned by this turn, realizing she will eventually die from the disease. Chase and his surgical team remove the cysts from Spencer's lungs. Later, as she lies in recovery, Thirteen tells her what to expect when coping with a fatal condition. Spencer realizes that Thirteen is talking about herself. Suddenly, Thirteen notices blood spreading across the stitches. She gathers the team. They can't stop the bleeding. Thirteen thinks it is a new symptom: aplastic anemia. House reminds her that she's been fired. The patient may not have LAM, but what she has is probably worse. Chase goes to see Foreman, who is doing a lot of tests. Chase agrees Foreman is boring - he's never out of control, which is good, but still boring. Spencer lies in bed, pale and weak. Thirteen is in the bed beside her. Thirteen looks at Spencer, then leans in and kisses her. House knocks on the glass, motioning for Thirteen to join him. House wants to do a bone marrow transplant and tells Thirteen to get the consent. House doesn't know what it is, but feels a transplant is her only chance. Lucas is waiting for House in his office. He puts Wilson's trash bag on House's desk. There is a bag of drug paraphernalia. House smiles and rushes to bust Wilson. However, House has realized that it's a plant and Wilson was faking the ex-hooker girlfriend too. House still wants to know where he was the other morning, but Wilson tells him it has nothing to do with him. Realizing that House will still follow him, he tells him to meet him. Thirteen is waiting in House's office, and tells him that Spencer agreed to the transplant. House admonishes her. He tells her "You're gonna keep spiraling, keep screwing around, keep slashing away at every person who tries to help until no one tries to help anymore. Until you hit bottom; until you're dead,". However, he also asks her back because her work has improved, but she thinks that he did fired her in order to get her connect with the patient. House notices that Thirteen's lips are cracked from the use of her inhaler. He is struck with an idea, and asks if Spencer cried when told she was going to die. Thirteen does not think she did. House cuts an onion on Spencer's tray table, right beneath her face. Thirteen watches from the other side of the bed. Spencer's eyes are dry. She has no tears. House diagnoses her with Sjögren's syndrome, which attacks the glands that produce tears and saliva. It also causes lung cysts and RTA. Her lack of spit makes her mouth a breeding ground for a fungus like Candida, which is causing the bleeding. Thirteen's asthma inhaler wiped out her mouth's immune system as well so that she also has Candida. Spencer will live. House prescribes Methylprednisolone for the Sjögren's. Foreman checks on Thirteen about Spencer and getting her job back. She is silent until she tells him she feels alone. Wilson enters a baby store to find Cuddy there, checking out a crib. House followed Wilson to the store. Cuddy announces to House that she has been approved to adopt a baby. She asked Wilson to be a character reference the other morning, which is where he was and why he couldn't tell House. House is shocked. Thirteen returns back to her downward spiral, hooking up with a new one-night stand. Major Events *Wilson returns to the hospital. *House confronts Wilson over his new girlfriend who is an ex-prostitue named Debbie. *House tells Lucas that Wilson's first wife had a wooden leg while his second wife was from Canada. *House realizes that Wilson knew about Lucas trailing him all along. *Still in shock over having Huntington's, Thirteen starts displaying signs of self-destructive behaviour. *Thirteen reveals that she has asthma. *House fires Thirteen. *Thirteen is rehired after making a real emotional connection with the patient. However, Thirteen continues on her downward sprial. *House learns of Cuddy's plans to adopt. Zebra Factor 1/10 Sjogren's is fairly common, occuring in about 1 out of every 1,000 people. A hospital the size of Princeton-Plainsboro would probably see a case once every week or so. Quotes I expect House to pull my strings, I expect Cameron to make me feel better, I expect the new team to kiss my ass, and I expect you to be honest, 'cause you don't give a crap. - ''Foreman to Chase, after House tells him that he is boring ''Yet another life saved by girl-on-girl action. - House to Thirteen